Dark Wonderland
by TheGeekgirl
Summary: Retelling of Alice set in Modern times. Alice's family disappears under mysterious circumstance, and she must form an alliance with some interesting characters in order to find them and rescue them from the clutches of a power hungry queen.


_**Alice's Adventures Underground**_

_**(Behind the looking glass)**_

_I actually wrote this while I was bored, and I made it simple and tried to also make it somewhat humorous. Since I read the looking glass wars I felt like doing my own story behind the story, because I really didn't like that version. I will hopefully continue it because I have a lot of Ideas. I hope you like it._

_By: littleBLACKduck_

**_Chapter one: {Alice's sister goes missing}_**

_**A**_lice Liddell hurried home from school followed closely by her pretty cat Dinah.

As she turned on her street corner she stopped short and stared at a medium sized figure in a long trench coat and hat standing near the tart stand across the street from her house. She didn't stop because this was odd but because he was staring at her house on top of the Liddell bookshop. When the figure turned and looked in her direction Alice ran as fast as she could into the shop. But instead of her sister behind the checkout desk as usual it was her father.

"Dad, where's Mary?" Alice asked.

"She's not back from school yet." Alice's dad replied.

"But it's already 3:20." Alice said.

"Maybe it's a late day." Her dad replied. The phone rang and he picked up which Alice took to mean that the conversation was over.

She went upstairs and found her mother in the kitchen washing dishes.

"Have you heard from Mary?" Alice asked.

"No, no I haven't but I'm sure she just stayed after school for extracurricular activities." Alice's mother replied.

Alice looked down at her cat Dinah. So far there were many uniformed people in this story. So Alice decided she would have to find things out for herself.

As she came outside of her house she found that the short trench coated figure was still at the tart stand. He was still staring at the house too. Alice had the sudden urge to make a face at him but she resisted and headed to the bus station.

She rode it all the way to Mary's school March view High. There were still a couple students still coming out of the doors but Alice didn't see Mary among the group. She started up the walk and found Mrs. Dutchen Mary's homeroom teacher coming toward her.

"Good afternoon Alice. Isn't it Wonderful day." Mrs. Dutchen said.

"Not really," Alice replied. "I can't find my sister. Is she still here?"

"Why no," Mrs. Dutchen answered looking surprised. "She left over an hour ago."

Alice was beginning to worry as she left March View high. Mary always came home right away. She was very responsible. Where was she? Alice tried several of Mary's friends' houses before starting the discouraging trip home. The sun had already set and the street lights on Alice's street were flickering dimly. The man was now finally gone from the tart stand but he wasn't the only one. As Alice stepped into her house she automatically felt that something was amiss. All the lights were off and Dinah was hissing into the darkness.

"Mom, Dad!" Alice called. But there was no reply. Alice ran upstairs and called for her parents again. There was nothing but silence. Alice felt her heart pounding like a drum and quickly ran downstairs. She grabbed the phone on the front desk and dialed her parent's cell phone numbers.

"It's no use calling them. There's no reception were they are."

Alice jumped and whirled around at the sound of the voice. The mysterious trench coated man was back, this time standing in her doorway.

"Who are you!? Where are my mom and dad?!" Alice asked urgently.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that. But I will tell you that as long as you don't get involved I may be able to bring your family back." He said.

"Why? Why can't you tell me?" snapped Alice.

"It's confidential information. Just listen to me and don't try to find your family. You can cause more harm than good by it." The man finished. Before Alice could ask another question he turned and left.

Alice suddenly felt angry. According to some weird man her family was in danger and she wasn't supposed to do anything. As if. She quickly ran out into the street just in time to see the man disappear into an alleyway. She followed him as quickly and quietly as possible into the darkness, her heart pounding. He stopped in the middle of the street and took the cover off of the manhole.

Alice held back a gasp as he looked both ways and jumped down the manhole. There was a big flash and as soon as it was over she ran up to it and looked down into the abyss.

There hadn't been a thud. But it still looked threatening. Alice could feel herself shiver with fear. But then she remembered what the guy said about her family.

She closed her eyes, held her breathe and jumped. She instantly felt herself making a sickening fall and for a minute she thought she had made a grave mistake but just as she thought this a huge gust of wind swept under her and lifted her up. She slowly opened her eyes and found that she was floating through the air over what looked like a fuzzy light and dark colored chessboard with a spiky maze off in the distance. As she came closer she found that the fuzzy shapes were houses and the darker shapes were roads.

Her speed began to slow down as she ascended and she landed gracefully on the gravel made street among the strangest assortment of people.

*******

.


End file.
